


И папа у неё пироман

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gen, fem!Wrathion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>мальчики обсуждают девочку, Андуин вздыхает, Фиона палится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И папа у неё пироман

**Author's Note:**

> во всём винить трейлер «И вспыхнет пламя» (хотя кожа у Фионы по-любому темнее, but still) и мою страсть к флаффу. Да здравствует флафф!
> 
> тот самый злополучный кадр - http://s019.radikal.ru/i640/1311/6b/7e70dfcbfd3a.png

Рафи была самой прекрасной девушкой в школе. Если не считать её самодовольства, отвратительной прямолинейности, острого язычка и того, что её отец мог на полном серьёзе поджечь вашу машину, она была ходячей юношеской мечтой. По крайней мере, именно это шептал с мечтательным видом один из многочисленных сыновей завуча по воспитательной работе – кто-то из тройняшек, которых всё равно вечно путали.   
\- Однажды она так на меня посмотрела… Кровь вскипела, ей Богу.  
\- Это не тогда ты ей на ногу наступил? Я думал, тут тебе и конец, - хохотнул Йо-Йо. Это было его настоящим именем – и упаси господи засмеяться над этим. Тогда можно и узнать, за что его прозвали Железной Бровью.  
\- Это не я, это мой брат, - отмахнулся светловолосый квотербек. Почти весь состав команды по регби были в родстве друг с другом. Наверное, именно поэтому они так часто выигрывали местные чемпионаты, но не попадали в общий зачёт из-за штрафных очков и чересчур вольного отношения к судьям и правилам игры.   
Один из одетых в красно-синюю кофту блондинов поёжился, видимо, вспомнив тот самый взгляд.  
\- Да разницы-то… - Йо-Йо пожал своими широченными плечами и откинулся назад. Скамейки на открытом стадионе были самым удобным местом для еженедельных собраний.   
«Собрания» не имели названия или особого расписания. Бейн Бладхуф, попавший в основной состав команды совсем недавно, ощутимо нервничал. Парень из резервации, из семьи, о которой не говорят в приличном обществе – и вдруг пробивается чуть ли не в звёзды школы! Было о чём беспокоится. Не то чтобы команда приняла его холодно. Конечно, пошутили немного в раздевалке, но это в порядке вещей. Тесный семейный круг, всё такое. Но к разговорам о девчонках – тем более о Рафионе, он готов не был. Хотя к такому подготовиться в принципе невозможно.   
О Фионе Дефвинг ходило много слухов. Приставка «Ра» в её имени почти магическим образом появилась в школьной базе данных, и с тех пор осталась неисправленной. Возможно, ей нравилось это нелепое «Рафи». Может, кто-то пытался пошутить, а она не подала виду. Но вся школа, и в том числе учителя, в конце концов привыкли обращаться к ней «Рафиона».   
Миф об отце, способном поджечь машину – или даже дом – брал своё начало ещё в средней школе, когда Фиона только начала привлекать всеобщее внимание. Реа Лайфбиндер клялась, что кабриолет её брата полыхал, как бочка с бензином. Заботливость некоторых папаш действительно переходила все границы, но Дефвинг стал притчей во языцах. Им пугали незадачливых ухажёров, которые не внушали доверия. Его ставили в пример беспечным родителям. Когда его упоминала сама Фиона, все окружающие её люди тут же чувствовали прилив ответственности и становились предельно осторожными.  
Говорили, что у Рафионы была развитая шпионская сеть, которая помогала ей оставаться в курсе всего происходящего на территории их учебного заведения. Говорили, что она приторговывает травкой, крадеными драгоценностями и изделиями из бисера собственного производства. Говорили, что она…  
Бладхуф нервно теребил одну из бусин, вплетённых в его длинные волосы, и косился на Андуина Смита, своего друга. Он притащил его сюда для поддержки и собственного спокойствия - когда-то это казалось хорошей идеей. Даже отличной. И поначалу всё шло хорошо, Андуин действительно поддерживал какое-то подобие баланса в атмосфере. Но, когда разговор сосредоточился на Рафионе, он уткнулся в книгу и, казалось, абсолютно перестал слышать то, что происходило вокруг. Бейн ещё потолкует с ним о таком наплевательском отношении. А пока…  
\- Я слышал, она владеет магией крови.  
Бладхуф сказал это совсем тихо, но взгляды всех парней тут же сосредоточились на нём. Один из Красовичей – чёрт его разбери, который именно – выглядел почти испуганно.   
\- Чего?  
\- Магией крови. Той самой, которая свяжет похлеще любого приворота.  
\- А ты рубишь в этом, Бладхуф. У тебя семья что ли, ну, это… - Йо-йо помахал в воздухе руками, попытавшись обозначить мистичность окружающего мира.  
\- А это не расизм? – протянул квотербек, и тут же схлопотал по голове от своего брата.   
\- Это стереотипы, – буркнул до сего момента сохранявший молчание Лиам, один из защитников.   
\- Это идиотизм, - пробурчал Андуин, всё ещё вглядываясь в страницы раскрытой книги.  
\- Смит-то живой! А я уж начал было беспокоиться, - квотербек воздел глаза к небу в шутливой молитве.   
\- Магия крови? Поджигающий машины отец выглядит куда убедительнее.  
\- Смит, ты в этом книгу пытаешься убедить или нас?  
Андуин дочитал абзац и поднял взгляд. Все ждали его слов. Что ж, отлично.  
Он мог бы сказать, что футболисты не должны сплетничать, как базарные бабки. Он мог бы провести подробный анализ расовой нетерпимости и стереотипных замечаний, на которые многие просто закрывают глаза, но которые, тем не менее, способны довольно болезненно ранить человека. Он мог бы промолчать, но…  
\- Никакой магии. Никаких наркотиков. Никаких ужасов, господа. Представьте, что Рафиона самая обычная девчонка.  
\- Ну даааа, - протянул Йо-Йо, и парни поддержали его дружным хохотом.   
\- Это, конечно, не отменяет того факта, что она замечательная. Понимающая, немного резкая, но это только на пользу. Весёлая. Преданная. И такая…  
\- Уууууу, всё с тобой ясно, - один из Красовичей изобразил воющего волка и печально усмехнулся. – Ещё один заблудший романтик.  
Андуин вздохнул и вернулся к чтению. Гогот футболистов перерос в очередной виток сплетен, к которым он больше не хотел прислушиваться. Бейн метнул в его сторону несколько обеспокоенных взглядов, но вскоре уже тихо посмеивался с остальными.

Когда «собрание» закончилось, Андуин Смит и не думал двигаться с места. Бладхуф пытался утянуть его с собой, предлагал подвезти – ведь у книжных червей по определению не бывает машин – но Андуин пробормотал что-то про кружок драмы, и Бейн понимающе похлопал его по плечу, поблагодарил за поддержку и убежал в сторону парковки.

«Драмкружок» не заставил себя долго ждать.  
\- Рассказывай, - темноволосая девушка высунулась из-под одной из скамеек и подпёрла руками подбородок.   
Андуин убрал из её вьющихся волос несколько мелких веточек и листочков, не отрываясь от чтения.  
\- Все кусты собрала?  
Девушка чуть заметно вспыхнула, но потом вдруг усмехнулась. Стороннего наблюдателя подобная улыбка испугала бы до колик, но Андуин только покачал головой и вздохнул.  
\- Давай же, говори, - она перевернулась и теперь не нависала над скамейкой, а полусидела на ней, опираясь на локти. Остроконечный ноготь, покрытый чёрным лаком, уткнулся парню в плечо. Должного эффекта это не возымело. Тогда девушка опустила голову в попытке разглядеть обложку так заинтересовавшей Андуина книги. Тёмная копна волос подмела пол.  
\- Карнеги? Серьёзно?   
Парень захлопнул книгу и посмотрел на подругу. В её глазах плясали смешливые искорки.  
\- Я дам тебе куда более полезные советы, чем этот придурок, поверь мне.  
\- Не сомневаюсь.   
\- Ой, что это я слышу? Саркастичные нотки? – она потянулась, словно греющаяся в лучах солнца кошка, и, наконец, села на скамейку нормально, как садились все люди, и как сидел сам Андуин. – Говори.  
\- Зачем, если ты всё равно всё слышала сама, - Андуин положил книгу справа от себя и сцепил пальцы в замочек. – Лежала в кустах, потом подобралась поближе и грела уши. Самолично! Я думал, ты всегда посылаешь тех, кого сложнее заметить.  
\- Меня заметить сложнее всех! – возмущение её было таким искренним, что парень не сдержал улыбки.  
\- Ты самая заметная девчонка в школе, Раф.  
Рафиона Дефвинг умолкла.   
\- Чтобы быть незаметной, тебе нужно быть кем-то вроде меня, - продолжил Андуин.  
Девушка чуть было не закатила глаза. Знал бы этот прехорошенький голубоглазый индивид, скольких девчонок из библиотеки она отучила подглядывать кое за кем из-за полок…   
\- Ну да, незаметный Андуин Ринн. Самый незаметный из великой династии Риннов!  
\- До сих пор не могу понять, как ты узнала мою настоящую фамилию…  
\- Для меня нет ничего невозможного! Я же такая замечательная, хоть и резкая, - Фиона подтолкнула парня плечом и игриво подвигала бровью. – Хвастайся мной почаще!  
\- Я… я тобой не хвастался!  
\- Не волнуйся, я тоже тобой хвастаю. Только на наши собрания попасть сложнее. Всё, что говорится в женской раздевалке, остаётся в женской раздевалке.   
Андуин замер, теряясь в словах. Она им… хвастает? Перед другими девчонками?  
Волосы Рафионы, чуть жёстковатые от лака, щекотнули его шею – девушка опустила голову ему на плечо.  
\- Не бойся, никаких подробностей. Всё цивильно. Мы, девчонки, такие скромницы.  
Парень фыркнул и усмехнулся. Собрание школьных скромниц в женской раздевалке. Прелесть какая.  
\- Только Карнеги мы там не читаем.   
\- А приворотом занимаетесь?  
Фиона придвинулась поближе.  
\- Бери выше. Магией вуду, чтоб сразу.  
\- В нашу первую встречу ты мне кровь пустила. У тебя был неплохой шанс потом над ней поколдовать.  
\- Аргх, Андуин, ты заставляешь меня извиняться! Снова! Сколько раз мне сделать это, чтобы ты успокоился, наконец? Прости, что врезалась в тебя на велосипеде, я и вправду тебя не видела. Надо аккуратнее выруливать из-за углов и поменьше читать.  
\- Это был монстр, а не велосипед. Зачем надо было приматывать туда метлу?  
\- Ну, я же ведьма. Это часть контракта, который мы подписываем. Кровью чёрного козла. В новолуние. На вершине горы. Стоп, это уже не вуду. Спалилась.  
Он рассмеялся. Видение Рафионы, пытающейся поймать чёрного козла, было очень уж восхитительным. И совершенно нереальным.  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что самая крутая девчонка в школе ездит на велосипеде.  
\- Это полезно. Это недорого. И это очень, очень экологично.   
\- Но в школу тебя привозят на ламборджини.  
\- Отец тоже поддерживает имидж. Свой.  
\- И кто-то ещё всерьёз думает, что ты торгуешь в туалете марихуаной.  
\- Это тоже вполне экологично, но я пас.  
Всё-таки, скамейки на поле были самым лучшим местом для собраний. Из-за близ растущих кустов в том числе.  
\- Хорошо, что у тебя нет машины. Отцу нечего будет поджигать, в случае чего.  
\- Как же я рад.  
\- Что у тебя нет машины?  
\- Что я понимаю твои шутки.  
\- Ты просто не знаком с моим отцом. Кстати, отличная идея.  
Рафиона вскочила с места и поправила свою многослойную юбку.  
\- Надо бы навестить папу. Твоего. Я слышала, у вас лужайка размером с поле для гольфа.   
Она протянула Андуину руку, и он, конечно, схватился за неё. Нужно же было её разубедить. Ринны считали гольф абсолютно бесполезным занятием.  
Карнеги остался на скамейке, а Андуин и Фиона, которая любила, когда её называли «Раф», пошли по газону, держась за руки.   
\- Завтра обязательно пройдёмся так, - девушка подняла их сцепленные руки и кивнула головой. – По столовой. Какой к вечеру урожай сплетен соберём, ты только представь.  
Андуин представил. И посчитал, что у него будет достаточно времени, чтобы отговорить её от необдуманных решений.   
Ему не хотелось становиться темой для сплетен.   
Пока что.

**Author's Note:**

> ЗЫ: про велосипед удивительный я не выдумала, безумный мир сделал это за меня - http://f-lite.ru/lfp/i022.radikal.ru/1311/b2/0135ee322648.jpg/htm


End file.
